


"I didn't steal it. I permanently borrowed it."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: yet again pure cheese and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: 96. "I didn't steal it. I permanently borrowed it."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"I didn't steal it. I permanently borrowed it."

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and cheesy. i was extremely nervous to write this one dsajdaj

hen you walked into the office that morning on a coffee run, the last thing you expected to see was the whole team smirking at you from behind their desks.

“What’s with the smirking?” You cocked a brow, setting coffee on the edge of the desks.

You were met with a chorus of ‘nothings.’

“Hmm.” You made your way to the kitchen, smiling as your eyes fell on Dwayne sitting at the table. “Hey. I brought coffee.”

“So that’s where that shirt went.”

“Huh?” Then you realised: you were wearing one of Dwayne’s shirts. That certainly explained the smirks.

“You gotta stop stealing my shirts, darlin’.”

Your cheeks heated. “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.”

“Gotta admit,” he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your lips. “They look good on you, sweetheart.”

“Maybe I should wear them more often.” You pulled him in for another kiss, his hands tangling in your hair.

Hearing a small knock, you both turned to see Gregorio standing awkwardly, hand on the door frame. “Dead body down by the docks.”

Dwayne nodded, turning back to look at you as he went out the door. “We’ll continue this later, sweetheart.”

You grinned. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
